


Dorothea's New Beau

by EverSquirrely



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Class Issues, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Original Fifth Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverSquirrely/pseuds/EverSquirrely
Summary: Dorothea didn't see it coming. Ashe didn't see it coming. And certainly none of their classmates could have guessed it was coming. But after an emotional war council meeting, two commoners with a heart of gold find comfort with each other.Of course, their privacy is short lived after a rumor starts that Dorothea has been wooed by "the most worthy of knights..." Dorothea, however, is not one to give up the game so easily!
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. The Unlikely Opera

**Author's Note:**

> This exists in my headcanon where the house leaders (with Byleth's mediation of course) actually like, talked before the war, and recognized a shared enemy in the church. It also gives me an excuse to have every single character from all of the houses at the table, so I'm running with it!

The war council stretched into a bitter debate. The house leaders - or rather, ruling leaders of Fodlan now - sat at the front with Byleth. The generals and former classmates filled the other seats.

Ashe could see the unease on his allies' faces as they sunk lower into their seats. At the center of the debate: the Western Church.

Ashe, Byleth and Mercedes had defeated the bishops of the Western Church. Rhea had installed these very same bishops after executing Ashe’s adoptive father, killing the militia Lonato had raised, and purging the Western Church of any sympathizers.

And Ashe stood, determined, before Claude, Dimitri, Edelgard, and Yuri, pleading for clemency on those very same bishops.

His friends were baffled.

“Ashe! How could you advocate on behalf of the same people who sent  _ students _ to kill Lord Lonato for turning his sword to the church?” Dimitri insisted. Though he had learned the hard way the cost of revenge, he still didn’t get it.

“They didn’t kill Lonato,” Ashe pointed out. “We did.” 

Dimitri flushed, but continued. “But they certainly participated in the cull that followed.”

“You don’t understand, your majesty,” Ashe pleaded. “You don’t understand because you always _mattered_. No one but my family celebrated my birth. No one but myself, my brother and my sister mourned our parents. The world didn’t change. But for people like you, or people like Lonato, people make decisions based on what you might do. The rest of us, we’re just the pawns in the games of those who matter. ”  
“I do understand that,” Edelgard interjected. “But that’s why we can’t afford to lose this war. We must deconstruct the system that insists otherwise. How could we ever truly believe these bishops, who were entirely loyal to Rhea, wouldn’t betray us out of mistaken belief?”

Helplessly, Ashe said, “What easier way to  _ use _ someone than to abuse their beliefs? These are people who may have believed in their hearts that they were doing what’s right for the Goddess, because they trusted someone who  _ mattered _ . And of course Rhea lied to them - to her, those bishops never mattered.”

Dimitri shook his head. “All people have always mattered. And that’s why they must take ownership of their actions. It would be insulting to their agency to dismiss them as pawns.”

Claude had his chin propped on his fist, watching with eyes that gave nothing away. “I’ll never understand people who would do anything for the sake of a Goddess they have never seen,” he murmured. “Yuri?”

Ashe tried to meet Yuri’s eyes, but Yuri avoided him. “I have never known people to change,” was all he said.

Ashe knew he was on losing ground. He knew when he walked into the room. But because he had the opportunity to appeal to someone who might listen, he had to try. How could he make them see? “I know I wouldn’t have mattered to any of you had Lonato not offered me more,” Ashe said. “It’s not an accusation, it’s the truth. I robbed him.  _ Robbed  _ him. He should have had me arrested, it would have been his right. I would have deserved it. I should be in prison, or back on the streets with some band of thieves. But Lonato didn’t arrest me! Not only that, he took me as his son! That act of grace is the only reason anyone here knows my name.”

The silence following lay heavy.

“I disagree,” Dimitri finally said. “You underestimate your own character, Ashe.” Dimitri shook his head. “Not everyone is deserving of a second chance.”

“I am with Dimitri,” Edelgard replied. “The risk is too great. We could jeopardize the success of this whole war if we misplace our trust.”

“I’m abstaining,” Claude said through his fist.

Yuri watched Ashe. He must have been waiting for Ashe to say something else. But what else could Ashe say? He didn’t have any authority. This was another ugly decision in an ugly war, filled with people who only knew the lies fed to them by greedy people.

There was only so much Ashe could do alone.

“Wait,” Dorothea stood suddenly. She commanded the room so easily, her voice filling the four walls. “I agree with Ashe.”

Dorothea’s gaze swept the room, challenging their worn-out former classmates with her regal presence. Ashe met her eye, and relief was too soft a word to describe what Ashe felt. In a moment, Dorothea had broken some spell with the calm courage of her voice.

Dorothea looked to Edelgard. “Do you know the difference between Ashe, myself, and the Western Church?”

Edelgard did not hesitate. “Merit.”

“ _ Chance,  _ Edie.” Dorothea’s hands planted on the table, but her voice remained gentle. “If you want a world built on merit, then you must give people a chance to prove themselves.”

Her words radiated with electricity. It reminded Ashe of the charged air before a storm, signalling to his siblings to take shelter. 

“That’s all I want,” Ashe agreed, swallowing. “I want to give these people who may have been used a chance to follow the truth.”

“Me too,” Mercedes stood too. “I know some members of the church have done terrible things. But others gave me sanctuary when no one else would. I want to bring the church to the right path.”

“And we have the Goddess on our side,” Ignatz added, smiling to Byleth. “How can we believe in our own ability to transform a nation if we can’t even change the minds of people who believe in the very Goddess we have with us?”

Leonie nodded firmly. “I may not be especially devout, so I don’t care much about the church. But in my village, king and country is just who we pay our taxes too.” She stood as well. “We can’t just kill everyone who served under our enemies.”

“Yeah,” Raphael agreed. “Some of these folks may not even know the truth at all.”

The leaders of the houses looked between each other. Claude spoke first. “It could be less blood and heartache.”

“I have connections in the area,” Yuri said with a sly smile. “If we send a delegation of these ‘gentle souls,’ they’ll need someone to sniff out a liar.” Smirking, he added, “Balthus can come.”

“Yeah. If those fools want a rematch, they’ll have to go through me!” Balthus said with a quick flex.

Edelgard glanced at Ashe, but her eyes fell on Dorothea. “Dorothea,” she murmured, the conflict evident on her face. “You’re one of my dearest friends. Do you truly believe this could achieve our goal?”

Dorothea’s posture wavered, but only a moment. “I do,” she replied, voice still electric.

“Very well,” Edelgard replied uneasily. “I just need you to be willing to do what needs to be done. If they would rather die for their false leaders, then let them.”

"Of course," Dorothea answered.

“I understand,” Ashe added.

Dimitri kept his remaining eye on Ashe. “How can I let you do this? What if you regret it?”

Ashe drew in a breath, and replied, “If they killed me when I offered mercy, I would not regret it.” Ashe had to pause. Tears threatened his eyes. “And I would hope no one would ever seek revenge to honor me.”

Ashe knew it was too far, but it weighed on his heart. It weighed on the room as well, until Dimitri said, “I assent.”

And just like that, the tide had turned.

* * *

Dorothea’s jaw tightened as the war council emptied. She tried to affect normal breathing through the tension gripping her spine. Right now, the leaders had stopped by to talk to Ashe. Though they seemed concerned, Dorothea could see the change of heart on their faces. Surely a few of Ashe’s earnest words, and his resolve would put their hearts at ease.

Discreetly, Dorothea swept down the hallway. She needed to get out. She needed air. Quietly mounting the stairs, she escaped to the star terrace. Only once she was in the cool air of the evening could she succumb to the weight on her shoulders.

What if Edie hadn’t agreed? Why had Dorothea even thought they would listen? Thank Ashe and the rest, or she could have lost what little influence she had managed to pull together.  _ One of my dearest friends, _ Edie had said. But she was friends with Dorothea the magnificent songstress and General - not Dorothea, one face among the many beggars of Enbarr.

“Dorothea!”

Ashe. His voice had such a gentle texture, woven with familiarity and kindness. Dorothea straightened her spine and pressed down her anxious thoughts as she had so many times before. Show time.

“Ashe,” she said with an artfully warm smile. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Up close, she saw the fatigued slump of his shoulders. That war council had taken its toll on him as well. “I just wanted to thank you.” His light green eyes glowed bright as the new grass of spring. “For standing with me, for the sake of those people.” The fire still burned in Ashe’s tired voice. “I know… I know it’s a difficult decision. I just couldn’t in good conscience accept we could execute so many people for the crime of being used.”

Dorothea remembered when she thought of Ashe as sweet and naive. It took her too long to notice the quiet but steady glow of his bravery. He had the same resolve as Byleth, Edelgard, or Petra. Ashe just carried it carefully.

Dorothea forced her smile. “I hardly did anything, it was all you.”

“Please,” Ashe whispered. His eyes rested on hers, and she felt the unsettling feeling that he was looking into her. “Don’t do that.”

Dorothea’s breath caught.

Before she could find her witty remark, Ashe circled to her side. The entire star terrace was empty, but they both flattened against the wall by the door as though the expanse of stars could swallow them whole. “I know what it’s like, standing up to them,” Ashe murmured. “I feel so many things. Like I’m begging them. Or like I’ll be punished for speaking my mind.” He smiled nervously, adding, “I know how much courage it took to stand with me. And you have so much courage, it’s catching. I feel like I can do anything with you around.”

Dorothea swallowed, looking at the toes of her velvet shoes. “I’m… a very skilled performer,” she confessed. “My courage is a lie. It’s expensive costumes and props and artifice.”

The cool night air suddenly vanished. Ashe took her in his arms, flooding her with a feeling of security. They stood at nearly the same height, and Dorothea found her nose pressed just under his ear, his hair silky against her skin.

“I know all about lies and deceit,” Ashe murmured. “And your bravery is the most honest thing I have seen.”

Damn him - Dorothea tried to keep her tears at bay. But the strangled sob escaped, and the tears followed immediately. “You’re too kind.” She swallowed. “My light is just smoke and mirrors. I’m afraid my fire has burned out.”

“I understand how that feels,” Ashe admitted, his voice thick. Was he crying as well? “We’ve lost so much. But I don’t believe that for an instant your fire burned out. You love with your whole heart. I’ve always admired that.”

“So do you,” Dorothea admitted.

Ashe laughed tearfully, briefly tightening his embrace. For someone so lean and agile, he hugged like someone who knew better than to let go. “And of course you’re the same kid from before,” Ashe said. “I’m the same kid from the streets too. So I know - I know I would have admired you too if I had met you then.”

For a while, not much more was said. Dorothea sank into the comforting warmth of another person. Dorothea had been kicked, grabbed, ogled and spat on. She could count on one hand people she had shared this sort of touch with. Ashe’s irregular breaths slowed with his own tears. Dorothea’s fingers found the silver waves of his hair. His own hand comfortingly cradled the back of her head.

“Thank you…” Dorothea drew away. “So much death, it’s hard to get out of bed in the morning sometimes.”

Dorothea could see the understanding on Ashe’s face. How could he convey so much with just a small smile? “It’s… it’s such a relief. Knowing it weighs on you too, and you’re still-” Ashe captured her hand in his. The gesture simultaneously comforted her and flipped her stomach. “I’m so proud to know someone as incredible as you.”

Dorothea laughed tearfully. “As me?” She placed her palm over the back of his hand. “I never imagined that I would meet someone who is actually like the heroes in all of the operas.”

What a darling Ashe was - pink rose to his freckled cheeks like a sunrise. “Oh no, now I’m blushing-!” One might forget just a little while before he had just challenged a room of rulers and generals. “I don’t think heroes blush. They always know exactly what’s right, and exactly what to say.”

“Not always,” Dorothea teased. “Sometimes they just take the heroine in their arms and-”

And Ashe kissed her. Cautiously, uncertainly. And Dorothea had never returned a kiss so clumsily.


	2. The Rumor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lorenz,” Dorothea hailed. “Would you kindly tell Constance it is unbecoming of a noble to pry into someone’s personal affairs?”
> 
> Lorenz’s horrified gasp was exactly what Dorothea had hoped for. “Constance, I’m afraid Dorothea is right! You must respect her privacy."
> 
> “But Lorenz,” Constance whined. “Dorothea has a lover! Said to be the most worthy of knights, no less! Surely you can forgive my curiosity.”
> 
> “It is understandable, but we must refrain,” Lorenz replied. However, he chuckled. “There are very few who would fit such praise, however. I am certain I could hazard a guess with little effort.”
> 
> Dorothea did not appreciate where this was going.

Dorothea glowed like a fool in love. She hummed aria upon aria, each one dripping with words of devotion, hope, and determination. How could she be so ridiculous? Dorothea was no longer naive - she knew all too well the darkness in courtship. But somehow, Ashe had ignited some spark in her that had been smothered by so many disappointments. Dorothea hadn’t truly believed it could even be lit anymore.

Their shared moment the night before had played so nearly to an opera, with declarations of her courage, her compassion, her resilience. 

So many kind words said, and not a single one of them were about her beauty.

More than anything, Dorothea felt a warm assurance that Ashe only said what he meant. Ashe had lived it too, and he still kept his dear, honest heart.

Ah yes, there it was. Dorothea’s ridiculous grin spanned her face, her heart beat swift in her chest, and her cheeks flushed. Thank the Goddess there was only the grassy lawn of the dormitory between the two of them.

At least, until Dorothea opened her door and nearly walked into Constance.

“Dorothea!” Constance’s greeting felt excessively enthusiastic. Dorothea distrusted it immediately. “Such a wonderful stroke of luck I should find you here!”

“Is it luck to find me in my own bedroom?” Dorothea replied with a just-right laugh. “Did you need something, dear?”

“I heard the most intriguing rumor,” Constance replied. At least Constance didn’t waste time with a preamble. “And normally, I put no bearing in idle rumors...”

Oh yes, of  _ course _ Constance would never do something so base as  _ believe _ a  _ rumor! _ As though she hadn’t already gone out of her way searching for Dorothea. “Bored minds have loved to tell stories about me,” Dorothea remarked. “I would ignore them if I were you.” Dorothea started on her way, but Constance cut her off. Dorothea very nearly walked into her again.

“However,” Constance continued crisply. “Yuri is a very credible source, as well as a friend of yours. Therefore, I can only assume there must be at least some truth to this particular rumor, and I would be most intrigued to learn more.”

What gossip did Yuri think he knew? Ashe and Dorothea had been alone on the terrace. They had huddled so close to the wall they couldn’t be seen from the street, nor were they visible from the door. They had talked late enough into the night that the Garreg Mach grounds were dark as they walked to their rooms hand in hand.

Of course - the smile threatened Dorothea’s lips. The sooner Dorothea could be done with this, the sooner she could be on her way. “What terrible lies are the gossips spreading now?” 

“Terrible?” Constance mocked offense. She was, certainly, no actress. “Quite on the contrary, I have heard you have a new beau.”

Damn. Yuri must be exceptionally good at what he did.

“So it is true!” Constance’s eyes sparked. “Pray tell, who is it?”

“Constance,” Dorothea sighed, beginning to walk around her. “Can you allow me some privacy to enjoy this?”

“Normally I would, but you would not believe what Yuri said-”

“I don’t even know how Yuri would know,” Dorothea interrupted shortly.

“The most worthy of knights?” Constance continued, unhindered. “Have you ever known Yuri to say such words about anyone?”

“No,” Dorothea mused. Her treacherous smile glowed like a beacon. “But it is completely true.”

Dorothea’s annoyance with Constance softened at the sincere excitement in her interrogator’s grin. “Name, darling, I want a name!” Constance urged.

Dorothea did not want to entertain this inquisition. She would not expose such a tender, new thing to the wilds of gossip. Fortunately, Lorenz happened to be passing by - one of Lorenz’s greatest talents was killing improper fun. “Lorenz,” Dorothea hailed. “Would you kindly tell Constance it is unbecoming of a noble to pry into someone’s personal affairs?”

Lorenz’s horrified gasp was exactly what Dorothea had hoped for. “Constance, I’m afraid Dorothea is right! You must respect her privacy,” he scolded.

“But Lorenz,” Constance whined. “Dorothea has a lover! Said to be the most worthy of knights, no less! Surely you can forgive my curiosity.”

“It is understandable, but we must refrain,” Lorenz replied. His tone had the arrogance of an elder scolding a child. But, before Dorothea could congratulate herself for a plan working to perfection, he chuckled. “There are very few who would fit such praise, however. I am certain I could hazard a guess with little effort.”

“Oooh,” Constance cooed. “That is certainly true!”

Dorothea did not appreciate this shift in conversation.

“Now, this paramour of yours  _ knows _ they are your paramour, right Dorothea?” Lorenz’s smile infuriated Dorothea. “So it could not be me, for instance?”

Dorothea hardly managed to keep from rolling her eyes. “He most certainly knows.”

“‘He,’” Lorenz repeated slyly. “So we know it is not Ingrid, Petra, or one of the other impressive women in our number.”

Constance gasped. “Is it Ferdinand?”

Ugh. “It is not,” Dorothea replied.

“I might have been certain it was Ferdinand,” Lorenz admitted.

Dorothea drew a steadying breath. “I assure you, with the utmost confidence, it is not Ferdinand.”

And who should appear, but the honey bee himself. Clearly if his name was spoken three times or more, he was honor-bound to insert himself into the conversation.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Ferdinand interrupted. “But I believe I heard my name?”

“Oh no, sorry to confuse you!” Dorothea sang, waving a dismissive hand. “We don’t need anything from you.” She forced a smile to be done with it.

Of course Constance betrayed her. “We are trying to guess Dorothea’s new beau, and she’s being infuriatingly coy about it.”

“Oh!” Ferdinand’s surprise shivered through Dorothea. Was it so shocking for a gifted songstress to find love? “Many congratulations!” Ferdinand said. “Who is the fortunate one to capture your heart?”

“So far we have ascertained he is ‘the most worthy of knights,’” Lorenz replied. His eye fell challengingly on Dorothea. “Please just tell me it isn’t Sylvain.”

Dorothea laughed shortly. “You will be happy to know it isn’t Sylvain!”

“What did I do this time?” Sylvain asked, sweeping in from behind.

But of course! Whereas Ferdinand required his name repeated thrice to summon him, Sylvain only needed it twice, as long as at least one of them was said by a beautiful woman. And Dorothea didn’t need to say a word for Sylvain to be immediately briefed on the topic of conversation.

“If he is the most worthy of knights, he must be skilled in combat,” Ferdinand ventured.

“Felix?” Sylvain asked.

Dorothea dropped her head back with a loud groan. 

“Definitely not Felix,” Sylvain murmured.

“My beau is very brave, certainly,” Dorothea agreed. “But his finest quality is his kindness and gentleness.”

“Probably not Dimitri either,” Sylvain muttered.

Dorothea must have the worst luck. Had she more faith in the Goddess, she would have prayed to stop summoning the vultures so she could reunite with Ashe.

Wait. From the greenhouse, she saw him. Ashe. The charming creature met her eyes with the sweetest of smiles, and Dorothea warmed like spring dew in the rising sun. 

“Perhaps Claude caught your fancy?” Ferdinand interrupted her divine moment.

Lorenz scoffed. “Claude is hardly the most worthy of knights.”

“My beau  _ is _ very clever,” Dorothea said with a smile, her gaze never leaving Ashe. He approached the crowd with a bouquet of flowers. His sweeping blue coat picked up the bright color of his eyes. “But my beau’s sincerity is above reproach.”

Thank the Goddess. Back-up had arrived.

* * *

Ashe had spent a wonderful afternoon in the garden with Dedue, searching for as many of the blossoms he could trim as possible. The key was to find those that were just past bloom, so the plant could nourish new growth. He had collected dozens of flowers, creating a bouquet more magnificent than any he could have ever come by growing up.

And there she was. Dorothea. She seemed frustrated, but the moment their eyes met, her face warmed into a smile as gentle as a fireplace. Ashe had never been the cause for such a smile - he grinned in utter disbelief.

Dorothea touched a finger to her lips. Curious. Ashe nodded as he carefully lowered the bouquet behind his back. Dorothea smiled with just a hint of mischief. “Ashe, would you care to settle this? You see, a rumor has spread that I have found a lover. This swarm has made it their mission to guess him.”

Ashe strangled his laugh. Oh Goddess, his cheeks burned so red Ashe was certain they must be hot to the touch.

Sylvain must have attributed it to Ashe feeling out of place. He clapped Ashe’s shoulder comfortingly. “Yeah, it’s not really an ‘Ashe’ sort of game,” he said with an encouraging smile.

“Still,” Constance urged. Excitement rippled on her voice. “We know he is the most worthy and noble of knights, and skilled in combat. Brave, kind, and gentle.”

Ashe couldn’t resist the flustered schoolboy smile that swept his lips. 

Constance must have been too engrossed to notice. “Who fits such an excellent description?”

Dorothea smiled with warmth and mischief. “What do you think, Ashe?”

“I…” Ashe cleared his throat, meeting her smile shyly. “Perhaps Dedue?”

Dorothea’s face illuminated with her laugh, and the conspiratory look she gave him wobbled his knees.

“A very good guess,” Ferdinand replied. “Dedue is certainly tall.”

Dedue was certainly tall in the same way Ashe was certainly not, Ashe mused. 

“Hardly noble,” Lorenz interjected.

“Maybe Raphael?” Sylvain crossed his arms pensively.

“Also tall,” Ferdinand agreed.

“Also not noble,” Lorenz scoffed.

Dorothea’s emerald eyes had met Ashe’s.The affection in her face was unequivocally wonderful. “He has an unquestionably noble heart, regardless of his status.”

Ashe couldn’t help it. He giggled. He slapped a hand over his mouth to hide the sound. How did someone so amazing have such kind things to say about him?

“I know who it is,” Lorenz interrupted. He glanced knowingly around their circle. “Your last clue gave it away entirely.”

“Alright, Lorenz,” Dorothea smirked. “End this.”

Lorenz’s eyes narrowed as he ensured everyone in their number hung on his every word. Finally, he said, “Byleth.”

The sound of realization echoed around their small group. “Oooooh.”

Dorothea laughed. “It is not our dear professor.”

Just as quickly, the realization turned to frustration.

“Dorothea, you are playing a most cruel joke on us,” Constance accused.

“It is your own fault for prying,” Dorothea replied. “All you have to do is guess correctly.”

Ashe chuckled to himself as the others similarly scolded her, for either fabricating the whole thing or intentionally hiding her lover’s identity. Dorothea gave nothing away, and Ashe felt he could easily disappear from their scrutiny.

That is, until Ashe sensed the unmistakable, lingering feeling he was being watched. He followed the feeling, seeing Sylvain’s dark brown eyes investigating him.

“Say, uh, Ashe,” Sylvain smirked. “Is that a bouquet you have?”

Ashe’s mouth dried. “Well, I was just gardening, and I collected a few flowers-”

“Guys,” Sylvain interrupted, stepping into the center of the circle, as though presiding. “We have been so distracted by Dorothea, we didn’t even notice the mystery right before our eyes,” he cried. “Ashe had a bouquet hidden behind his back the entire time.”

Ashe shrugged. “You caught me.” To Dorothea, he said, “I tried, I really did-”

“So,” Sylvain shoved his elbow into Ashe’s side. “Who are the flowers for?”  
Wait. Ashe’s eyes darted to the other members of their group. They all leaned in eagerly.

They had no idea.

“Regardless of the recipient, you simply cannot give such a meager bouquet to a potential lover,” Lorenz exclaimed.

Ashe felt the furious red leap to his cheeks. “What do you mean, meager? There’s over a dozen different flowers in here, from all corners of Fodlan!”

Sylvain wrinkled his nose. “I hate to say it, but he’s right. All of those flowers are just a liiiiittle…”

“Dead,” Constance finished for him. “He’s saying they look like they have given up on life.”

Ashe’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“I think they’re beautiful,” Dorothea interrupted with an encouraging smile.

Constance gave her a pitying smile. “You won’t do any favors lying to him.”

Again, Ashe’s cheeks reddened. That seemed unnecessarily harsh. Certainly a few had wilted at the edges of some of their petals, but all of them had the same vibrant colors as their companions. “They’re only just past bloom,” Ashe replied defensively.

“It is more traditional to provide a bouquet of exquisite buds, or flowers just in bloom,” Ferdinand explained. “It signifies the vibrant, growing nature of your love.”

“Hey,” Ashe snapped. The mixture of anger and embarrassment burst out of him. “The plants need the healthiest blossoms to survive! If we cut all of the young buds, nothing could pollinate future flowers.” He caught himself, speaking earnestly but more politely. “I would rather have a beautiful garden than a beautiful bouquet.”

The group shared glances as they considered his response.

“I do take your point,” Lorenz replied. “I just hope your lover doesn’t fault you for it.”

“Of course I don’t.” Dorothea’s voice held some desperate and mournful emotion that caught Ashe off-guard. As quickly as the sound had entered her voice, however, it softened to polite appreciation. “It is such a virtuous sentiment.”

“It was  _ Ashe? _ ” Sylvain gasped.

Ashe nervously shrugged. “Surprise!”

“I thought you would have guessed much sooner,” Dorothea raised an eyebrow. “We must truly be among Fodlan’s finest.”

“I can’t believe I forgot about Ashe,” Sylvain stammered in disbelief. “He even had the damn bouquet-!”

“But of course,” Lorenz said with a blush. “It is clear I still have much room to grow, as I had not even considered it.”

Ashe chuckled. “With such a generous description of me, I don’t think I would have guessed myself either!” he joked. “And I’m certainly not tall, and even more certainly not noble.”

Dorothea took his hand warmly. “You are in all of the ways that matter.”

Ashe kissed her fingers, hoping she didn’t notice the slight tremor in his hands. “Well, I’m sure you’ve received plenty of beautiful flowers. But these I guess have the advantage of being from me.” 

Dorothea examined the bouquet thoughtfully. “This is as fine a bouquet as any I’ve ever been given.” Dorothea’s breath escaped, and a profoundly mournful look caught her brow for only a moment. “The only shame is that the flowers may not stay lovely for as long.”

“Oh! Do you know how to dry flowers?” Ashe asked quickly. He eagerly explained, “When I was younger, if I was lucky enough to find a flower, my sister and I would always try to find a place to dry it. It’s a little tricky, and my sister is much better at it than I am, but with enough care you can enjoy the same flower for a long time.”

Ashe hadn’t expected Dorothea to be struck speechless by such a mundane slice of Ashe’s life. Still, the glisten in her eyes seemed unmistakeable. Masterfully, however, her voice kept the same warmth when she said, “That is perfect.”

“You seem a good pair,” Ferdinand clapped Ashe on the shoulder. “All the best to you both.”

The rest of the group gave their felicitations. Sylvain claimed to have “taught Ashe everything he knows,” which earned an incredulous look from Ashe. Lorenz apologized profusely for his manners, while Constance just mused about what an unlikely match.

After the crowd dispersed, the silence, frankly, was welcome. Dorothea must have felt it too - her shoulders relaxed and her expression seemed the same pensive one from the night before.

“I forget,” Dorothea murmured quietly. “I forget there are people who would take so much care for one humble flower.”

“Well,” Ashe clasped her hands between both of his. “I’m sure you know as well as I do, when you’re lucky enough to get something worthwhile, you treasure it as long as you can.”

“I certainly do.”

Dorothea kissed him gently, her fingers curled over his shoulder. He curled his arms around her waist, careful of the bouquet. The cloudy sky and moist air threatened a storm, but Ashe could only feel the warmth that came from having someone.

“Oh, by the way,” Dorothea pulled away. She revived her easy manner, though her smile still glowed. “Did you happen to tell Yuri about us?”

“No,” Ashe said, surprised. “I thought you had.”

“I have not,” Dorothea’s hand leapt to her chest in shock. “But he apparently knows.”

“I know,” Ashe admitted. “Last night, when I unlocked my door, Yuri appeared out of the very air. He said, 'So. You and Dorothea?'” Ashe shrugged. “I didn't get a word out before he vanished into the night!”

Dorothea chuckled softly. “He is damn good at what he does, then,” she mused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the happy couple gets to celebrate with Petra, Ingrid, and other friends!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter, Constance tries getting information straight from Dorothea upon hearing from Yuri she has been wooed by "the most worthy of knights."


End file.
